Her Greatest Fear
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, only one thought haunts Tianzi. Oneshot. Slight Tianzi\Xingke.


Xingke heard a small cry from Tianzi's room. Instinctively, he walked in, throwing the door open. The room was dimly lit, but he could see that Tianzi was still in bed. She had the sheets pulled up to her chin. Xingke quickly glanced around the room. The windows were still shut and there was not another soul in sight.

"Xingke!" Tianzi cried from her bed. Xingke walked across the room to his Empress' side. She threw her arms around him as he knelt at her bedside. He could feel her small form quivering. He placed a gentle hand at her back, helping the shaking to slow.

"What has happened, Tianzi?" he asked softly. She drew away from him slowly, looking into his face with her sad eyes. She quickly brushed away the tears that had escaped down her face.

"I cannot sleep," she said, timidly. "Not alone." Xingke stiffened slightly. She must know that his presence in her room at this hour was already improper. Still, the child's cries softened his heart. He would not leave her alone. He would get a female to stay with Tianzi. That would be the best option.

"I shall fetch-" he started, but stopped when Tianzi' s expression fell further.

"I would feel much better if _you_ stayed," she whispered. She clutched her sheets to her chin again. "You're the only one who makes me feel safe."

"Empress, my presence would be-" he started, but stopped. Tianzi had asked him to stay with her. He would stay. "Very well," he said standing. He gently tucked Tianzi back into her blankets. He walked towards the door, shutting it quietly. He sat in a chair by the door, watching his Empress fall back to sleep.

The minutes passed by slowly and the night was quiet. He had planned on resuming his post outside Tianzi's room, but hesitated. Tianzi was clearly asleep, but she was shivering and whimpering in her sleep once more. He stood and walked to her side, pained to see her discomforted. Trying not to wake her, he sat on the other side of her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder softly as though his touch would cease her shaking.

Upon his touch, Tianzi bolted upright. Her eyes instinctively found Xingke's face. Wordlessly, she crawled toward him, resting her head against his arm. She was still trembling. Xingke held her. After several moments, Tianzi's quaking stopped.

"What dreams are ailing you so?" he asked gently, running his fingers through her loose hair. She snuggled in closer to him, hesitating before answering.

"When Zero captured me," she said softly. "I dreamt about it."

"You're alright," he said, kissing the top of her head. "The Zero we knew is gone. I won't let anything like that happen to you again."

"Being captured was scary," she said, looking up into his face. "But the scariest part was-" she stopped, looking down. She started to quiver slightly again. Xingke felt helpless. There seemed to be nothing he could do to calm Tianzi. Her pain and fear was agonizing for him to watch.

"You don't have to talk about it," Xingke said. "You should just try to forget it." A child her age should never have had to experience being a hostage in the first place. Just thinking about it made Xingke shake with rage.

"I want to," she said. "The scariest part was when I thought you were dead." She buried her face in his chest, sobbing slightly. "I have dreams that you're-" she whispered into his chest, unable to finish her sentence. Xingke took Tianzi's face in his hands. He looked into her scarlet eyes, gently brushing away her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, softly. "Not if I can help it."

"Xingke," she said, softly. "You'll stay with me like this until I fall asleep? Knowing you're right here helps," she said. He could see her pale cheeks flushing as she voiced her request.

"I'll stay," he replied. Tianzi smiled up at him, her eyes sending him thanks. She sat up slightly, her lips gently brushing his cheek. She settled back down into his lap, yawning. Her eyes began to droop. It was well after midnight, Xingke realized. She must be exhausted. He continued to hold her small frame, and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

He was touched by her confession. Tianzi was indeed a brave girl. He had admired her from the moment they first met. She was incredibly noble and good, that was why he had dedicated his life to her. There were other feelings buried in his heart for his Empress. Feelings he left unspoken. Feelings that would remain buried until the appropriate time. Feelings that had grown the longer he had been in contact with Tianzi. To know, after all this time, that she was still concerned for his welfare was incredibly stirring.

He raised a free hand to his cheek. He placed his fingers where Tianzi's lips had brushed against his skin. The warmth that was in his cheek spread to his fingers. It wasn't an unpleasant burning, more like the satisfaction of sitting by a roaring fire on a snowy winter day.

Tianzi stirred in his lap, yet she remained in her comfortable sleep. Xingke was glad he was there for her. He would always be there for her, as long as time would let him be by her side. However long that may be.


End file.
